Token of Love
by pugsleypoo32
Summary: The day he'd been planning and waiting for for so long had finally come. Peter Pan goes to his thinking tree, to reflect and think about what exactly is at stake. The"heart of the truest believer" is his only hope, to finally possess the one thing he wants most in the world.


The day that he had been planning and waiting for had finally arrived. Soon he would be taking Henry to Scull Rock. Soon he would have his _heart, _nothing would be able to stop him. He would no longer be bound by the rules of Neverland.

He needed some time alone to reflect and remind himself what exactly was at stake. There he sat alone at his thinking tree, away from the annoying prattle of the Lost Boys.

This was where he would come, when he was feeling weak or vulnerable. It was his safe haven, and no one not even his most loyal subject, Felix, was allowed in his sanctuary. It was forbidden, and no one dared to venture there, for fear of Peter's wrath.

He sat pondering beneath the think canopy of the tree. It was the only place he allowed his most intimate thoughts to run free.

Peter had a secret, a secret that he kept hidden very well, but it was starting to get harder and harder to keep hidden.

He reached into the folds of his tunic, and pulled out a small brown pouch made from animal skin.

Before revealing it's content, he cautiously scans his surroundings, looking for any signs of an intruder.

Satisfied that he is completely alone, he empties the content of the pouch into his hand.

No, it wasn't a beautiful diamond, or a valuable gold coin. No symbol of vanity did Peter hold in his hand. It was more precious to him then silver or gold, or all of the wealth of a million kingdoms. He kept a priceless treasure close to his heart at all times.

It was just a little thing, made of metal, tarnished by time. He held it, and tenderly caressed it with his fingers.

It was a token of love, given to him long ago by a pretty, vibrant, naïve little thing. From the first moment he met her, he was drawn to her like a flame to a candle. The girl had a beautiful soul, pure and innocent, and untouched by the world. She was very oblivious to how dangerous the world could be. Oblivious to how dangerous he could be.

It was easy to possess her, to keep her close to him always. He had an irresistible charm that no female could resist, and used to always to get what he wanted, and he wanted her, desired her always; he wanted her body and soul. She was nothing that he ever experienced before, she was magical to him, and as usual, magic always comes with a price.

He found the more he was around her, he started to weaken physically. He felt his power fading. The sand of the hourglass started to dwindle faster. He was losing the magic that powered his youth, the only thing keeping him alive.

Those burning desires and tender feelings of affection were killing him. Normally, feelings like that never affected him, because he never had them. Those were feelings grown-ups experienced, and Peter wouldn't have it in Neverland; it disgusted him. The Lost Boys were forbidden to speak or indulge in anything grown-up related. Then she came into his life, and the rules of the game changed forever.

Though it ripped him apart inside to send her away, he had too. He knew if he kept her any longer, he wouldn't have the will to let her go. He sent her away with the intention of never seeing her again. Though the unquenchable hunger to have her never went away, he had the "token of love", that he carried with him, which made it a little easier to bear.

However, she did come back, but it wasn't for him. It was for the boy, Bae.

This infuriated the fire out of him, that she would have any kind of tender feelings for someone else, other than himself. That she would risk coming back to save Bae, but she had come for nothing, Bae was already gone. Peter had made a deal with Hook for his release.

Peter was glad for Bae sake, that he was gone, for if he wasn't he might have killed him, and would have done it spitefully in front of her, sending her a message that all of her thoughts and feelings belonged only to him, and no one else.

He'd hear none of her pleas to return home, she should have stayed away, when he sent her away the first time. Now it was too late, seeing her again had refueled the fire that burned deep within him, he didn't have the will to send her away again.

Peter had noticed that something had changed in the girl. Not only did she _want_ to leave him, she carried around a sadness, especially when she looked at him. The sweet innocent look of wonder, that he loved, was gone. It disturbed him, but not enough to let her go from him forever.

As the years rolled by, Peter found other ways to control her, and manipulating the sand of the hourglass, ways for which he wasn't proud of. He'd mistreat, bully, and manipulate his Wendy, but it was the only way he could keep her close and slow the hourglass down. However, there were times when he would indulge himself with her, but it came with a price.

He clutched his "kiss" in his hand. The "heart of the truest believer" was the key to everything. In just a little while, he would be immortal. He would be able to have it all. He would have her- truly have her.

It will be hard letting her go, but it was only temporary. He needed a distraction, so he could get Henry to Scull Rock, it was a necessary sacrifice. Besides, he knew she'd be safe with Bae, and that put his mind at ease.

He tried to get her to understand, the night before. He was doing what needed to be done for all of them, but he couldn't seem to get through to her, and he couldn't let his feelings show not when he needed all of his strength for the final stage of his plan.

When it was all over, he would come for her.

Peter wouldn't see her again till after his mission was fulfilled. Until then he had to keep his mind and actions entirely on getting his heart.

He put the thimble back into the pouch and slipped it into his tunic. It was time to go, and there was no turning back.

He smirked as he walked toward the direction of the camp. Nothing was going to keep him from Wendy any longer. He was going to win no matter what, or die trying.


End file.
